There's Ten Reasons for Everything
by InuHanyouLuver
Summary: One day, Kagome gets so angry at Inuyasha that she sits him almost to the point of death. What happens when an startling confession is made that could change theirs lives forever? One-shot. Rated T just in case. Please R and R!


**A/n: I must admit, Kagome and Inuyasha are slightly ooc so I forewarn you. Also, to just get it out of the way, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara are currently visiting Sango's village which is close by to where they are camping. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed behind so that they wouldn't have to haul all their supplies with them. I hope you enjoy my one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would probably get thousands of letters asking me to give people Inuyasha. *Looks over at very empty mail box * Darn. *Sigh* oh well. On with the fic!**

Kagome stomps away from a smoldering, surprisingly human shaped crater in the ground, fuming. 'You're such a JERK!' Her words rang through the now dead silent valley. She was having a very hard time understanding the concept of how Inuyasha could be such a jerk. Her frustration to his lack of manners added to her anger, and you could almost literally see the smoke flaring out her ears.

Kagome walked in a red daze, eyes burning as she remembered what had just gone on. "Inuyasha!" She growled, her irritation growing even more as she tripped over a rock AGAIN. Why couldn't her feet find a better way around the ground? Its like they purposely wanted her to fall. She glared at the rock for a few minutes before sighing, exasperated. Then she remembered why she was so angry in the first place and ground her teeth together.

"I made that soup especially for you because I thought you'd like it. AND I wanted to let you try _my _favorite type of soup! Then you go and say that its 'Soo Horrible' and 'I feel sick!' I spent all afternoon trying to make that for you." She shouted at the forest around her, and when she got no response, felt the anger give way to despair.

Kagome sighed heavily, tears pricking at her eyes. She brushed the offending tears away angrily, and leaned up against the large tree next to her. She ran a hand over the rough bark, when suddenly, she felt exhausted. '_No surprise there. Fighting with Inuyasha always takes a lot of energy out of me.' _Kagome sighed heavily and slid to the ground.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulling them tight against her chest in an effort to keep herself together. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard for a moment, focusing on stretching her powers from inside her body to form a protective barrier around herself. A shimmering, pink barrier formed around her and she felt her muscles go slack. _'There goes any of my remaining energy…' _She thought dryly.

She allowed the peace of the forest to seep into her being, quietly observing the subtle busyness the forest contained. The small head of a fox demon peaked her head from behind a bush and then hurriedly rushed her kits through the trees. Brave birds that chanced the wrath on the enraged girl flew hesitantly through the trees and dragonflies zipped through the foliage.

Suddenly, an overwhelming amount of quilt hit Kagome, and tears streamed down her face. She mentally slapped herself for being such a thoughtless person. Had Inuyasha really deserved to be sat? He didn't always have to like what she made or have the same tastes as her. Wouldn't she rather have someone be honest with her then lie?

She frowned slightly. '_Well, he could at least be a little less blunt about it.'_ But the question still remained. Did he really deserve to be sat so many times like that? _'No'_ Kagome bit her lip, now seriously worried. Was she being corrupted by her power to subdue Inuyasha?

She envisioned the way he had looked when she left, and grimanced. Was she also responsible for causing more pain in his already torturous life? How horrible of a person was she?

"I'm such an idiot! Any time he starts to annoy me and I hurt him! Every time I say 'it' I hurt him, and he doesn't deserve it!" Kagome sobbed, resting her head back against the wood. She closed her eyes, wishing that someone could be here to comfort her.

'_Remember Kagome, there's always a reason for something. Try listing ten. You can even call it ten reasons for everything.' _Her mother's voice played across her mind. Kagome smiled softly, opening up her eyes again. "That's right. Mama told me to use this to keep myself calm when Inuyasha was annoying me." She whispered softly, and she whipped the tears accumulating around her eyes.

"Ten reasons huh? I, Higurashi Kagome, solemly swear to think about why Inuyasha may have done something before I sit him." She said, determined to keep her pact. She would make the effort to have a good reason for sitting him. He deserved that much.

She closed her eyes and searched for Inuyasha's aura. She opened her eyes, puzzled. Why would Inuyasha still be in the crater? Even if she had knocked him out, he would already have woken up by now. She stood up, disapating the barrier she had erected around herself.

She hurried through the forest, tripping several times again, but she hardly noticed. Thousands of scenarios flashed through her mind as she stumbled along, most not ending very well. "What if… Something attacked him? Or if I…" Kagome felt tears threatening to leap from her eyes. "NO! I didn't!" She said firmly, finally finding herself back in the meadow where they had made camp.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, near hysterics as fear consumed her heart. She raced towards the huge crater in the ground, and choked back a sob as she saw him lying there in the same positions he had been in when she left. She jumped into the hole, tears blurring her vision once again. She pulled at his torso, trying to flip him over onto his back.

"Please, Inuyasha." She wimpered, watching his chest intently, waiting for the rise and fall that indicated life. It rose weakly, but it rose. Kagome almost laughed in relief. "Come on Inuyasha, Keep breathing!" Kagome said, wiping the dirt from his face.

His face was dirty, her attempts at brushing the dirt off in vain, but he seemed relaxed, which was unusual since he usually was tense after having his unsightly meetings with the ground. If Kagome didn't know better, she would have sworn that a smile graced his face. Guilt still ran rampant through her body and she felt the waves of despair tearing at her heart.

She glared at the hateful necklace that hung around Inuyasha's neck. Suddenly, the sound of Inuyasha's weak breathing ceased, and Kagome's eyes snapped to his face. "No." She breathed. She slowly felt her heart tear apart, and all hell broke lose inside her.

"NO! INUYASHA! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" She screamed, falling into hysterics on his belly. _'CPR! Give him CPR, baka!' _A voice screamed inside her head and Kagome complied, focusing on giving him correct chest compressions. Tears still streamed down her face.

"Inuyasha, there's ten reasons why you can't die!" She said, tilting her head back and pressing her lips to his, giving him a breath of air. She started once more on the chest compressions. "One, we still have to beat Naraku. Two, Shippo looks up to you like you're his brother. Three, You're Miroku's best guy friend." Kagome sobbed, leaning in to give him another shaky breath. She pressed against his chest weakly.

"Four, you still have to kill Kouga. Five, You have to get revenge for Kikyou." She spat the hated name, knowing, if anything, Kikyou's name was most likely to bring him from his stupor. Inuyasha remained still. Kagome pressed her lips against his again.

"Six, There's no way in hell that you can die from being sat. Seven, Hell, you're too damn stubborn to die at all. Eight, Sesshomaru still needs to get his ass kicked. Nine, I have to see your eyes again, Inuyasha! Those golden eyes…" Kagome's voice quieted as she talked, her last words almost a whisper. Her breath came in ragged breaths from the effort she was putting forth, but she knew it was a wasted effort. He was probably gone already.

She glared at damn necklace that hung around his neck. In one fluid motion, she reached across and snapped the necklace apart. She watched in silence as the beads fell and rolled to Inuyasha's sides. A gut-wrenching sob escaped her throat, and she pressed her head against his chest.

"And reason number ten, Inuyasha, Is I love you. I want to stay with you, I want to marry you and have children and stay in the fuedel era with you. Please Inuyasha, don't die." Kagome whispered, her breath coming in small hiccups as tears still flowed freely down her face.

She didn't bother to worry about other demons attacking her now. Nothing mattered now. All she knew was the crushing pain of losing the one she loved. Who cared if she was attacked? Certainly not her. She closed her eyes and placed a tentative hand onto Inuyasha's surprisingly still warm hand.

Wait a minute, was that a pulse she felt? She opened her eyes, puzzled, to see a wide-eyed Inu Hanyou looking at her with big ol' golden eyes. "Inuyasha…" She whispered, and passed out, her face bright red.

"Shit, Kagome…" Inuyasha said, his own face bright red. This had really not gone as planed… He sat up, cradling the unconscious miko in his arms. He could get over what she'd just said. Her words kept on repeating themselves though his mind. There was no way he could have remained still there for any longer. The scent of her tears had been excruciatingly hard to resist, and with the added shock of what she had said?

Surprisingly, he felt so light, he thought he would float right up into the sky. All he could think about is this young Miko from the future he currently held in his arms. He couldn't even remember who it was that he felt had owned his heart before. Be he knew for sure he _never_ felt like this about Kikyou. He was sure of it.

He carefully jumped out of the crater and sat cross-legged on the soft grass, arranging Kagome on his lap carefully and wrapped a strong arm around her. The smell of her blood burned his nose, and he hurriedly looked for the source. He gently grabbed her hand, flipping it over so it was palm side up. He winced, looking at the angry, swollen skin that glared up at him. She never could avoid all those rocks when she was running. Or angry.

He brought her hand to his face, licking her wound. This was the quickest way he knew that would heal her hand, and besides, he'd always wondered what her reaction would be to it. But he'd never ask her, especially with that lech Miroku around. The cut slowly disappeared, leaving a small scar in its place and Inuyasha smiled proudly.

But it was quickly wiped off his face once he saw how puffy Kagome's eyes were. He gently whipped the tears away from her eyes, careful to keep his claws away from her skin. Inuyasha felt his ears droop. This had to be the worst prank played in ALL history, Past and Future.

He felt horrible. As much as she deserved it, (after all, I mean come on. Who subdues someone for telling the truth, no matter how harsh it may be?) he didn't mean to get her this worked up. And once discovered that this was a prank… Inuyasha shuddered. He really would be dead by the time she was done with him.

As Inuyasha stared off into space, Kagome started to stir. "Inu Yasha?" She whispered, and Inuyasha's eyes snapped to hers. "Yeah. It's me." He said softly. Kagome looked up into his face, and saw all the pain and confusion that were coursing through his thoughts. She always had been able to see right into his soul through his eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to hurt you. But it's gone know. I broke the spell. You're free now." She said. Inuyasha looked down, startled. The necklace really was gone! But what troubled him the most was the pain, sorrow and guilt that had stared back at him through Kagome's eyes as she said this. He smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. In all honesty, I think I'm going to miss it." He chuckled slightly. Kagome rose an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" She asked, dumbfounded. Why on earth would he miss the necklace that caused his face to plunge into the earth at her command? Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh no, trust me, I am so not going to miss the meetings with the ground I have had." Kagome stared up at him, puzzled.

"Then why will you miss it?" Kagome whispered, gazing into the intense golden orbs that never failed to enthrall her.

"It allowed me to hear the most important words I've ever wanted to hear." He whispered, cupping her chin in his hand.

"And I love you too, Kagome."

**A/n:** **allright, allright, don't attack me! I know Inuyasha is pretty ooc, but I'm in a very "write fluff-filled stories" kinda mood, so therefore, I created this story. Pretty please Review and tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, what parts you think could be improved, ect. I would greatly appreciate any constructive critisicm about my one-shot. Thank you so much for reading!!!**

**~InuHanyouLuver~**


End file.
